


As Always

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I get off on this sort of thing, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, TM's drabbles, What Can I Say?, Whether I like that or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: The Wizengamot gave Draco to Harry. For always. Let us look in on them three months later and see how things have progressed.





	As Always

**Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Slavery, dub-con, humiliation, dishonesty, het, threesomes, foursomes.

 

As always, Draco entered Master Harry's glass-walled gymnasium after breakfast and did not stop exercising until Liggy called. 

Master waited in the front hallway. Draco saw snow melting on his hair and the shoulders of his heavy cloak before he remembered and looked at Master's muddy boots.

"Sleepy?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Suck me."

Draco knelt, then reached out to uncover Master's large penis. Since Master was not yet erect, he licked his lips and took Master's hardening cock into his now wetter mouth.

As always, he emptied his mind. He was a slave now. Mouth, arse, sleeping pill. Nothing more.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master was fucking Draco's throat while Draco concentrated on breathing whenever possible and not vomiting over Master's cock and boots. 

Tired, he nonetheless caressed the tight curve of Master's arse as Master always commanded, and felt Master's orgasm approach. Tonight he was surprised when Master grabbed at the base of his own cock and shuddered, leaving his last few inches in Draco's mouth.

Unsure, Draco decided to service what he still held. He sucked hard at the large head, then rubbed his tongue as firmly up and down the underside as possible. Master Harry moaned loud and pulled Draco's hair.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Stop."

Draco stopped, but did not release Master's cock from his lips; choosing instead to cradle it in a parody of a kiss.

"It's damn hard not to fill your throat, but I'm sleepy, too. I want my bed. Stand. Follow."

Draco obeyed, hopeful despite himself. Sleeping in Master's warm, silken bed was a rare luxury. Perhaps….

In the bedroom, Draco stroked Master's clothes off and then, on the carpet so as not to soil Master's bed, prepared his own arse.

"I get even harder when I see that. Kiss my cock once, then get on your hands and knees."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master pushed into Draco's arse quickly, balls touching balls, filing Draco with cock. But then he was still. 

Worried, Draco chanced disobedience. "Have I displeased you, sir?"

"Mmmm. Sleepy. Ask more questions."

This was new. Confused, Draco attempted to obey. "Is my slave arsehole no longer tight enough for Master Harry's large cock?"

"Perfect," Master breathed, sliding in, out; leaning over to huff into the base of Draco's neck. "Keep talking."

"Master is large, but uses his slave often. Perhaps Master should magic me tighter?"

"Mmmm, use you."

"Yes, Master takes full advantage of his gift."

Then Master exploded, groaning.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master flopped down, smiling. One arm up to block the light. "Hard?"

"Yes, sir."

" _Fuck_ I love that. Knowing you're my slave, my gift, you follow my orders. Except, no matter how exhausted you are after working out all day to look hot, taking me always gets you stiff."

Master rolled over to look at Draco, still obedient on hands and knees; staring at flowered sheets.

"Why?"

"Master knows his slave is gay."

"Give me the rest."

"Sir?"

"Don't bullshit. I don't work out all day. I'm short, nerdy, scruffy. So, why?"

Draco looked Master in the eye. And lied.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master scowled. "You're lying."

Draco felt his face and chest flare hot, cold. _Caught!_ What punishment for lying? Worse, how had he given himself away? 

But Master only yawned. "A modest whore? Fine. I can forgive almost anything after that orgasm." 

Draco chanced a breath.

Master yawned again, smiled. "Actually," he leaned against his pillows, "it's exciting. Who the hell lucks into a bashful sex slave?"

"You, sir?" Draco ventured nervously from hands and knees, still staring at navy flowers, gray background.

"Indeed. My luck precedes me again. Lay close while I consider how to exploit this. Lick my nipple."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Good, now stroke me. Put your arse in my hand. Mmmm. So round. Three months now. Time to expand the ways I enjoy you. Don't be timid, stroke hard. Better. My friends could spank you. Or fuck you, but I'm not ready to share that arse. Perhaps your mouth…. I can picture you sucking Neville, cleaning Bill and Fleur's feet with your tongue."

Master pulled Draco closer, gripping his arse.

"You could serve hors'd'oeuvres at a party. Naked, spelled helplessly hard. They'll touch your erection, spread your cheeks to evaluate my gift. Yesss… whimper your fear. And stroke my cock."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Who's fucking you?" Master panted into Draco's sweaty neck.

Draco shifted, bracing his knee. "Harry James Potter enjoys his slave."

"Yes, the script," Master rocked shallowly while he spoke. "Sweetens you."

Speaking in rhythm to accommodate Master's staccato thrusts, Draco obeyed.

"Master fucks me because I was an arse at Hogwarts, but now my arse, and life, are his pleasure. 

"I'm always naked, but I never touch my penis. It belongs to Master, who doesn't touch it either.

"I exist only to suck Master's cock, get fucked, and sometimes come untouched.

"Because I'm a glutton for Master's big cock."

"Yesssss…."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Rub harder. Yes, there. My shoulders always ache after a Ministry function. _Fuck_ but I hate those gluttonous farces." Master shifted under Draco's hands, strong now after three months of exercise all day and frequent evening backrubs. Kreacher? Please read back my notes?"

Kreacher nodded and bent to the page. "Sir. Draco will be nude and erect throughout the party for the amusement of Master's friends.  
The slave can offer:  
Serve hors'd'oeuvres.  
Serve as a footrest.  
Backrubs, footrubs, etc.  
Cage dancing.  
Bill Weasley, exclusively, will be offered a footcleaning. Draco's tongue.  
Blowjobs: Neville _and_ George, specifically. Others can request one."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Excellent, Kreacher, but I've more." He snapped his fingers. "Draco. Rub next to my spine.  
"Kreacher?  
"Frequently offer arsehole for visual inspection.  
"Wear clear glass dildo, so guests can see he's clean and tight.  
"If females wish, Draco's cock can be used to orgasm, as long as everyone else is allowed to watch his humiliation. "Warn females to wear skirts. To hide their nudity while they fuck the slave.

"And most important: **No one but Harry Potter fucks Draco Malfoy's arse.**

"Yeah…." Master sighed. Even Draco could hear the contentment. "This is the kind of gluttony I can get into."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master's velvet erection surged from opened trousers to strain against Draco's thorough caress. Draco was naked as always, hunched over, trying not to speed his strokes.

Master's head lolled against the wing of his favourite chair. "How long till the party?"

"Twenty hours, sir."

Master cracked one eye and Draco looked down, fast.

"How many times have I come in your arse today?"

"Twice, sir."

"I'm greedy for more. Before I share you with friends, I will own you more thoroughly than ever."

He tipped Draco's head up and caught his eye. "I went shopping."

"Sir," Draco shivered, expression hidden.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Turn over?" 

Master smiled at his failure. 

"Until tonight, I've possessed your arse, mouth, cock, and time. Tonight I possess your pain."

The cat painted thick stripes. Draco'd never been whipped, and was shocked to watch his cock fill as Master increased the intensity. It hurt, more and more, but though he wept, he said nothing. 

Was it the pain, or Master's fierce, proud attention?

"Before you bleed…" Master yanked him up, shoved into Draco's mouth. 

"I wasn't going to do that yet, but I had no idea how hard I'd get," Master admitted. 

Come dripped from Draco's bitten lips.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master panted over the sling, his cock losing rigidity and one last drop of come. The rest oozed from Draco's arse. 

Draco'd been hard for hours. Master had come four times. If he'd just keep fucking, Draco could come untouched, though it had only been five days since his last orgasm during sex.

Master swilled more Vir-grow. 

"Any pride left, slave?"

Draco stayed silent.

Master pulled him from the sling and bent him over a chair. He showed Draco a wooden paddle. "The holes will help me hit harder. I'll fuck you proper when you're _bright_ red. Now. Kiss it."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master'd enjoyed Draco after the cat-o-nine-tails, in a sling, and after a sharp paddling. All while wearing shockingly un-Gryffindor leather chaps. 

Draco refused to consider how Master looked in them. 

All together, it would have spelled the end of Draco's pride, if he'd any remaining after three months as Harry Potter's sex toy. 

Most annoying, despite overwhelming prostate stimulation and those chaps, Draco was still hard. It was becoming excruciating. He'd expected to come while being fucked over the chair. It had rubbed against him so helpfully.

"There's only one last thing I picked up," Master was explaining. "Veritaserum."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Three drops gleam. Master's gleaming eyes.

So different. Last time he _felt_ the ripping away; the temporary destruction of will, independence. Now he had no such illusions. Now Master desired, so Draco swallowed.

Draco knelt. 

Master paced. "What's best about being mine?"

Words flowed without thought. Without fear or discomfort. "Anal sex."

"Least?"

"Jealousy." Somewhere deep, Draco quavered.

Master stared. "Not envy?"

"No sir, jealousy. I'm jealous for your sexual touch, your physical attention."

"Because?"

Burning skin was no match for the drug. "I wish you cared for me. That I were your real lover. Your only."

Master's eyes gleamed.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Neville!" Master clapped Longbottom's back, moving into that awkward straight man half hug. 

"Harry," Longbottom grinned. "It's been too long. Where's everyone?"

"I asked you to come a little early." He pushed Draco forward. "You've met my sex slave?"

Longbottom looked Draco over, speculation in his eyes. "The one I'm 'worth ten of?' Looks like you were right."

"Without doubt." Master clapped Longbottom's shoulder again, smiling to crack his face. "Please, sit. He's to ask you something."

Longbottom settled comfortably, watched Draco kneel.

Draco had to take a slow breath before he could obey.

"Mr. Longbottom, please fuck my throat?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Longbottom's cock wasn't as impressive as Master's, so Draco wasn't fighting an urge to vomit. Longbottom took his time, however. He'd been fucking slowly for long minutes when he slowed further.

"Harry!"

Draco turned only enough to see Master's heavy cock standing out of his trousers. 

"My cock bother you?" Master sounded amused. He stroked himself again.

"No you old fool, you shouldn't _masturbate_. Remember the Wizengamot!"

Master snickered. "Love watching him humiliated."

Longbottom went speculative. "Kreacher?"

Kreacher vanished and moments later a familiar face stared at Master's floor.

"Harry, meet _my_ slave. Astoria, suck Mr. Potter till he comes."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

He'd offered hors'd'oeuvres, but guests preferred skin. 

He'd sucked George Weasley's cock to catcalls. 

Now Ginny Weasley toyed arrhythmically with his dildo and flirted.

"You impugn my chastity?" she teased. 

Master leaned against his doorjamb. "You handle dildos well."

"Don't confuse me with facts!" She feigned a smack. "You think I'd ride him? Here? You've lost all sense of the differences between men and women."

Draco shifted his torso on the table. This would be a brief respite.

Weasley released Draco's dildo to curl closer to Master. "I'd rather stay after and ride yours."

Master smiled. "Make you a deal?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco slid into Astoria slowly, his arms raised in display. Around them guests laughed, drank, and appreciated the live sex show Master'd arranged. 

Draco's cock glistened but he felt nothing. Numbness was a common side effect of _Priapus_. Chastity born of outrageous corruption.

"Stay still," a male voice commanded, and Draco tried not to knock Astoria over as the faceless guest paddled him red, then spread him to yank at the dildo. Charmed, it punched backwards whenever released. 

Another guest amused herself with that for a few moments before abandoning them.

Obedient as always, Draco returned to Master's make believe.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master's cock was deep inside a mewling Weasley. Astoria bent between their legs and slurped Weasley's clit; shiny face wiggling, quick little motions. 

Astoria's eyes were screwed closed.

"Tight cunt, gorgeous tits." Master was gasping beautiful obscenity in Weasley's ear. "Love fucking you, pinching your nipples, watching that slave suck your pretty fanny." 

Weasley's back writhed against Master's chest as Master stroked her breasts in his hands and raised and lowered his hips. 

"Feel better than anyone, Ginny."

Draco stood chastely in the corner watching it all, hands at his sides, wet eyes on the other three. As Master ordered.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco woke slumped in Master's corner. He rubbed his neck.

"Isn't she Neville's?" 

Master cupped Weasley's tits. She snuggled closer. 

Astoria slept, too far for Draco to touch.

"Neville's touring the Americas with his Grandmother. Astoria can't go."

"His grandmother disapproves?" Weasley doubted.

"No," Master laughed. "She loves that Neville's the only other hero granted a slave. It's just…" Master's gesture evoked red tape. "Travel complexities. 

"Besides, I'm very happy to keep Astoria. I've rather a lot of plans."

"Not chaste, I assume," Weasley laughed.

Master watched Draco's eyes. "Oh no," he agreed with a nasty smirk. "Not chaste plans."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The month passed in a haze of pain. 

Master pimping Draco's mouth to George Weasley. Master watching Ginny Weasley ride Draco's cock. Master fucking Astoria, coming into Astoria's arse, cunt, mouth. On her breasts. On her face. 

Astoria sleeping in Master's bed. 

Astoria's glazed, guilty eyes. 

It was his own fault. He was the fool who'd retained an inner chastity, an illusion of self, a willingness to hope. He was the idiot who'd wanted, needed. Loved. 

If only, when the Wizengamot had taken his parents, money, name and freedom, they had also done him the courtesy of removing his heart.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As Astoria disappeared into green flames, Master handed Longbottom some parchment. "Ginny," he winked, "liked Astoria."

Once Longbottom was gone Master looked into Draco's eyes. "You've borne your month-long punishment for lying patiently," he said. "It's time to fuck. You may request our position."

Keeping eye contact -- since Master'd initiated it -- Draco expressed his first permissible desire as a slave. "On my back, in your bed, my hand around my cock, Sir."

Master looked amused. " _Slytherin_. Since when does position include location? But…" Master gestured dismissively. "Okay."

Master started upstairs, then looked over his shoulder. "Well, perhaps not your cock."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Master stroked deep and slow. Draco fought to keep his hands obedient without tearing little holes in the sheets.

"Patient?"

"Yes, Sir," Draco gasped.

"Want to touch yourself?"

Draco nodded.

Master smiled. "Why I should let you?" he leaned sideways, resting more weight on his left elbow. Draco gazed at Master's muscular chest.

"Sir, wouldn't me loving your cock in my arse be even more humiliating if I had an orgasm?"

"Of course. Why d'you think I've only allowed you to come untouched all this time?"

Draco grimaced. "More Slytherin every day, Sir."

"Thanks." Master grinned. "Now. Ask another way."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Draco concentrated. "Because it feels good when I come?"

Master just grinned, eye to eye.

Draco closed his eyes and turned away. Master fucked him lazily, smiling, nailing his prostate. 

"It's a compliment when I get so hard?"

Master was quiet. Nothing was working.

"Isn't sex even better when your slave wants it, too?"

Brick wall. The unadulterated truth was always his last option. How close need he skirt?

"Sir, if you make it good for me, I can seek ways to please you."

Master stopped moving inside him. 

Draco released the sheets to put his hands on Master's chest.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"Continue," Master rumbled. 

"Variety? Enlist my imagination. We could role play. I could Floo to your work. Show me off at ministry parties."

Draco hushed abruptly. _Mustn't give everything away before the promise of reward_.

"Keep talking."

"I was victory spoils. But now I'm more than fuckholes. I live here. I'm everafter responsibility and privilege. Someday you might marry. But you're to keep me. When I said your cockhead gets my prostate? It wasn't the _whole_ truth, but it's true. With your slightest leniency, I could be far happier here, and I promise to show you gratitude with noticeable frequency."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"You maintained an egalitarian sexual relationship with Miss Weasley, even with two sex slaves. If you want marriage _and_ me, our dynamic ought change. I enjoy my position. But can I always? Your life will change. Mine won't. I'm staying. But I can make marriage and children a bit easier. I expect you'll all prefer a happy, helpful slave."

Master only stared, but Draco felt heartened. 

"You're my life, my every decision. You required passivity. But… the reverse? If I succeed, might I not deserve a reward? The right to come at my own hand, sleep in a bed, kiss?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

"A trial, perhaps," Master conceded, smiling. "Please me tonight, earn one reward."

Draco's smile creased his eyes. He gestured reversal. "Sir?"

Master moved to the edge of the bed, hands braced behind. His chest rumbled a purr when Draco straddled him, grabbing him, working himself downwards.

Draco's back was against master's chest. "So deep, ungh…." He rocked forward to caress Master's balls. "Wanted this forever."

Master's mumble sounded interrogatory. 

"You expect women will enjoy you, why wouldn't I?"

"You're a slave."

"I could be a happy slave. Move?"

Master thrust up and Draco grabbed his own cock. Momentarily. _Not yet!_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

For the first time, Master was letting Draco wank while fucking himself down on Master's erection, and Draco strove to make the most of it. He braced his feet on the floor, his back against Master's broad chest, and touched himself as little as possible. 

It was shocking how different it felt to have some control. Master's cock was as perfect for Draco's prostate as he'd said, but when Draco was doing most of the moving 'perfect' became 'astonishing.' 

"Master," he moaned eventually, helplessly, "please, may I come?"

"Tell me," Master groaned, and Draco came helplessly while praising Master's thrusts.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

They remained perched at the bed's edge; Master moving into Draco with sharp jerks, gripping Draco's hips, grunting into Draco's slippery shoulder. 

Draco reached for Master's neck; arching backwards and sighing when Master came.

Master moved backwards onto the bed, cock slipping wetly from his slave's arse.

Draco waited.

"Mmm," Master mumbled. "Fine," he said, more sure, looking toward Draco. "Long as _I_ like it, we'll keep the experiment." 

"Thank you. I'll do my best to satisfy you every day."

"Too right. Because that's still what this is about. My cock, not yours."

"Yes, sir," Draco answered. And he smiled.

_Fin_


End file.
